pipasquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Trees
=Cooper Valley= Thrusters Hockey Team Notes: The use of * indicates a Thrusters player. Additional Players: *Jaegar - rookie that got a chance to play while Ares was injured. Ares has become his mentor. *Bobby Gregor *Sokolov *Kavanaugh - enforcer *Klein *Sniffer *Bear *Petrovsky - retired, was Captain before Lavoie Berger Family Tree Notes: *Chase grew up as best friends with identical twins Zeus and Ares. They had a falling out over an incident involving Ambrosia. They did not reconcile till years later when Chase bough the company Ambrosia works for. *Ares was traded to the Thrusters a season before Zeus. *Zeus intends to retire from the Thrusters and settle near his wife's company Weightless' location. Murphy Family Tree Notes: Felicity and Kami's Friends: *Maren - works for the Ryder family and is their cousin *Alina- rock cellist with a YouTube channel *Muffy - Kami's cousin who runs a dating service called 'Muff Matchers' Frey Family Tree Notes: * Viktor was Manning's bodyguard prior to being called upon to claim the throne to Amoria * Kristofer is Manning's bodyguard Lavoie Family * Duncan is the captain of the Thrusters * Duncan is originally from Canada Bro Code Notes: The use of ⁰ indicates member of Bro Code Ryder Family Tree Notes: *Beck became a model after Bro Code. *Wyatt was never a member of the band but grew up as best friends with the members. Remington Family Tree Note: After Bro Code Davis entered the technology field. Wilson Family Tree Notes: Levi is the only member still in music. ? Family Tree =New York City= Girl Cover Band Notes: The use of ⚘ indicates member of the band. Berger Family Tree Notes: *Chase grew up as best friends with identical twins Zeus and Ares. They had a falling out over an incident involving Ambrosia. They did not reconcile till years later when Chase bough the company Ambrosia works for. *Ambrosia had not told most people where she was actually from due to the incident with Chase. *Ambrosia is known in her company as Sia though back home she was called Bro both as shorthands for her given name. Frey Family Tree Elliot Family Tree Notes: *Parker used to babysit Knox *Brooks plays professional baseball *Rhett was a member of a Navy SEAL team. After a mission went wrong he's been placed on duty as a recruiter in the city. Jayne Family Tree Notes: *Davey is autistic, so despite being older than Eloise she often takes care of him. Half Cocked Heroes Notes: The use of ⚙ indicates a band member. Gallagher Family Tree Malone Family Tree Notes: *Danger has currently gone off radar, only sending a video to Dax via Eloise to make him stop looking for him. Rogers Family Tree Cain's Family Tree Oliver's Family Tree SEAL Team Notes: The use of ❃ indicates members of the SEAL team. Elliot Family Tree Notes: *After a mission went wrong Rhett was assigned duty as a recruiter in the city. *Pigpen as been staying with Rhett, as Rhett hopes to keep him on the wagon. Dean Family Tree Notes: *After a failed mission and the death of his wife Sawyer left the Navy SEALs to take care of his daughter. *Honey purchased a vineyard and the surrounding property, which happened ti include the cabin Sawyer and his daughter were staying in. *Sawyer was left a cabin in his grandfather's will, however later learned the property was sold to Honey Wellington Pigpen Family Tree Notes: *After a failed mission Pigpen left the Navy SEALs. *Pigpen has been living with Rhett who feels he needs to keep him on the wagon. Rascal Family Tree Notes: *Rascal was the team leader The Dooz Family Tree =Happy Cat= O'Dell Family Tree Notes: *Sunshine was a child star who opened a sex toy factory in her hometown. *Following a messy divorce Sunshine went to Europe and her sister Cassie took over the factory *Ryan is a firefighter with a pet racoon named George Cooney *Jace is the owner and operator of his own bar *Blake is the owner and operator of a vineyard he is trying to get off the ground *Clint is enlisted in the military currently stationed in Japan *Olivia is close friends with the Sunderwell sisters and works at the factory =Goat Tit= Diamonte Family Tree Notes: *Joey and Grace's mother left their father when they were young leaving him to raise the grils on their own. *Joey and Peach run a business called Weightless together *Gracie owns and operates her own bakery that had become known for a secret menu item Maloney Family Tree Notes: *Peach and Viktor have legal guardianship of Pappya. *Peach was mostly raised by her Grandmother as her mother was absent from her life *Peach and Joey run a company called Weightless together *Papaya owns a pet Llama named Fred that Viktor gave her while living in Amoria =Amoria= Amoria Royal Family Notes: *Viktor abdicated the throne in favor of Alexander who is a better politician. *Peach and Viktor have legal guardianship of Pappya. *Viktor gave Papaya a llama who was being given away, Papaya named her Fred =Shipwreak & Sarcasm= Rock Family Category:Family Trees